This invention relates generally to apparatus for atomizing and spraying liquid such as, for example, water, fuel, or chemicals. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus of the type in which the liquid first is atomized mechanically and then is broken up into finer particles by virtue of being subjected to a pressurized stream of gas (e.g., air). Thereafter, the atomized liquid is sprayed into the atmosphere through a discharge nozzle.
A goal in atomizing and spraying apparatus is to achieve high efficiency. High efficiency in the context of the present apparatus refers to using as little air energy as possible to break liquid of a given volume into particles having a large total surface area. Larger surface areas are, of course, created by breaking the liquid into very fine particles.